Cartoon Nickelodeon: Legend Rangers
''Cartoon Nickelodeon: Legend Rangers ''is a action-adventure comic based on Cartoon Nickelodeon Network and Power Rangers. Plot Six children/teens gain chips called Legend Coins. However, when an alien armada arrives, they need to protect the Earth. Characters Heroes Legend Rangers *'Buster Bunny/Red Legend Ranger' - a 13-year-old blue rabbit and the leader of the group. *'Babs Bunny/Blue Legend Ranger' - a 13-year-old pink female rabbit and Buster's best friend/girlfriend. *'Lincoln Loud/Black Legend Ranger' - an 11-year-old white-haired human. *'Timmy Turner/Yellow Legend Ranger' - a 10-year-old brown-haired human. *'Macey the Mothgirl/Green Legend Ranger' - a 5-year-old moth-like female creature. *'Emily McEdderson/Pink Legend Ranger' - a 4-year-old brown-haired female human. Non-Legend Rangers *'Velocity' - a Zordon-esque mentor to the Rangers. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - Velocity's helper and a speedy boy. *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' - TBD *'Radley Crown/Blue Falcon' - a hero that later becomes the Golden Legend Ranger. **'Dynomutt' - a cyborg dog and Blue Falcon's sidekick. Allies *'Bugs Bunny' - the leader of the Looney Tunes and Buster's mentor. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend and Babs' mentor. *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' best friend. *'Porky Pig' - Bugs' second best friend. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - a slibling trio who is three of Buster and Babs' closest friends. *'Mark the Enderman' - TBD *'Minka the Creeper' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - a dog detective and the mascot of Mystery, Inc. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - a childlish but good-natured sponge. *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's dimwitted best friend. *'Cosmo and Wanda' - Timmy's fairy godparents. *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner' - Timmy's parents. *'Jorgen Von Strangle' - the world's strongest fairy and Cosmo and Wanda's boss. *'Trixie Tang' - the most popular girl at Dimmsdale Elementary School who Timmy has a crush on. *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' - a 14-year-old human who has powers to fight evil ghosts. *'Sam Manson' - Danny's best friend/girlfriend and the responsable for the accident who made Danny gain his powers. *'Dudley Puppy' - TBD *'Kitty Katswell' - TBD *'Bunsen' - TBD *'Mikey' - TBD *'Toby the Tuxedo Cat' - TBD *'Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud' - Lincoln's sisters. *'Eric McEdderson' - Emily's older brother. *'Claire the Ghost' - Eric's ghost friend. *'Mr. and Mrs. McEdderson' - Emily and Eric's parents. *'Trixie' - Emily's best friend from preschool. *'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra' - the members of a group of cryptids led by Bigfoot. Technically, Mothman is the uncle of Mandy. *'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle' - TBD Villains Main *'Madame Freakshow' - a Rita Repulsa-esque villain that serves as the main antagonist. *'Denzel Crocker' - a villain that creates monsters to defeat the heroes *'Sheldon Plankton' - TBD *'Dick Dastardly' - TBD **'Muttley' - Dastardly's pet dog/sidekick. *'Vicky the Babysitter' - TBD *'Elmyra Duff' - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD **'K-9' - TBD *'Foop' - a villain that competes with Madame Freakshow. *'Pinky and the Brain' - TBD *'Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Brody Malo, Byron Devlin, Darcy Hari, and Kennedy Turpin' - a group of tenth-graders who bully Eric and Claire. Monsters Some are actual cartoons some are original *'Aku' - the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness and the most powerful monster. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' - a mutated female bird and Collin's arch-nemesis. **'Eli' - TBD **'Fang Suckle' - TBD *'The Red Guy' - a flamboyant demon who assumes various identities to defeat the heroes, all of them with no pants. *'Zerbo '- a fly monster and first original monster created by Crocker. Cameos *'Steven Spielberg' - a world-renowed film director and the executive producer of Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Freakazoid!, Pinky and the Brain and Mobs. *'Tom Ruegger' - the creator of the previously mentioned shows (excluding Freakazoid!, where he was the developer). *'Craig McCracken' - the creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Eric and Claire. *'Butch Hartman' - the creator of The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Bunsen is a Beast and Toby. *'Kyle Marshall' - one of the directors of The Loud House. *'Doug TenNapel' - the creator of Catscratch and The Cryptids. Issues # ''Legend Begins ''- Velocity gathers numerous children to combat a villainous group. # ''The First Monster ''- The heroes morph and they fight their first monster Red Guy. Trivia Category:Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas